Somebody to Die For
by bewaremypengirl
Summary: "'Cause I don't need this life, I just need, somebody to die for." Musical credit to Hurts. Love them. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Shhh, shhh" he cooed to the trembling girl, who's knuckles were gripping the hammer she had so hard they were turning white, "We're not going to hurt you."

The girl withdrew her hammer from his chest a little.

"I'm serious. Listen, I'm Luke. And that's Thalia," he pointed to the girl with the choppy black hair, who was tentatively putting down her shield.

"I'm Annabeth" the girl blew some hair out of her eyes, "and I'm seven."

"Thalia, put down your shield" Luke said, Thalia obeying and tapping the shield, causing it to shrink into a silver charm bracelet.

A cat jumped out from behind the dumpster they were by, causing the girl to cringe, "NO! No m-more monsters!"

"Hey, hey, shhhh" Luke cooed.

"We fight monsters too" Thalia added. That made her open up her eyes again. She stared at the two with big, grey eyes.

"So," Luke sat back on his heels by the girl, "Why are you in a dark alley fighting monsters by yourself?"

"Because I'm a demigod," she stated smartly, "And you guys are too."

"Why, yes we are but what about your parents?" Thalia asked, her teeth gritted at the mention of 'parents'.

"They don't like me" she pouted.

"I can believe tha-" Luke started, but Thalia kicked him in the side, saying, "I'm sure they don't ," with such a shortage of hope a rock wouldn't believe her.

"I'm never going back" Annabeth huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, her hammer clattering to the tar beneath them.

"Thalia, we have to get moving. Three demigods in one place? They can smell us from miles away," Luke whispered to Thalia, standing up.

Thalia shot him a look that said something like: _We can't just pack up and say "See ya little girl have fun being eaten!"_

Luke nodded and bent down next to Annabeth.

He pulled out Hal's golden dagger and offered it to Annabeth, "Daggers are weapons for only the fastest and smartest warriors. We think you're very smart."

"I'm fast too!" Annabeth took the dagger from Luke.

Thalia chuckled "We could use a warrior like you."

"What do you say?" Luke asked, offering her his hand.

"You won't take me back to my family?" she questioned.

"Never. We are your new family now. And I promise you, that we will never fail you like our families did us. Deal?" Luke promised.

"Deal!" Annabeth beamed.

So as the boy made his devotion to the little girl, at the same time he was making one the Thalia too. That he would never fail them. _And you will never be forgotten, with me by your side._


	2. Chapter 2

On that cold marble floor, with a dagger in his side, Luke thought of _her_.

He always did.

After they battled each other on that cliff, he was sure she would almost never think of him again.

Little did he know, he was all that crossed her mind every night when she went to bed, and every morning waking up.

But how could he know that? She wasn't there to say it. She was trapped under a 300 pound Hera. He didn't know that either.

But now, with blood trickling onto the floor, Luke had nothing left to hold on to. And everything he had just died for, was nothing compared to what he wished he could live for.

He wished he could live for _her_. The her that he couldn't get out of his head, out of his past.

She was every piece that he was missing.

And every piece he would never get back.

And there, with his past and his fate intertwining before his eyes, he remembered his promise. His promise to the little girl, to _her_, to himself. The promise he broke without even stopping to think twice. The promise he wished he could've kept.

He had found somebody to die for. But she wouldn't even care. She wasn't even there. His somebody to die for, his _her_, was gone. And he would never live to hear, that he was her _him_, her mistake, her death, her reason to live, and her only somebody to die for.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching him burn was probably the hardest thing the huntress ever did.

So badly did she want to run into that fire and hug his dying body one last time.

But he was already dead. And he was burning. And she was forbidden.

Artemis dropped by in her 12 year old form to pat her lieutenant on the back, "You did the right thing."

And Thalia felt like screaming. She wanted to cry. She wanted to break down on the spot and quit the hunt. She wanted to die.

It was the same feeling as before. As when she kicked him off the cliff.

_"__You're not Luke. I don't know you anymore."_

_Luke went tumbling backwards at the impact of her foot. Then off the cliff. _

_Thalia just stood there. She couldn't believe what she just did. "Luke" she whispered to the horizon, "LUKE!" _

_Annabeth knew she had finally cracked. She had kept all of her emotions bottled up inside and she couldn't anymore. She knelt down by Thalia and put her arm around the sobbing girl. "Thalia, I'm sorry, but he's gone."_

But he wasn't gone then, and Thalia wished she had known that. She wouldn't have joined if she had known. But it was too late. Now he was really gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go Luke! Take the kid, and Goatboy and go!" She yelled at him, shoving her belongings in his face. This was it for her.

He knew there was no stopping her. It was no use. His best friend was going to defeat a Cyclopes by herself. And he could just about guarantee that that was almost impossible without the help of somebody.

But she did it anyways. She had found Luke, and he was somebody she would die for. And that's exactly what she was doing.

The kid knew it too, she was always smart that way. And as much as Thalia loved Annabeth, she had always despised her for being Luke's favorite. I mean, why wouldn't she be? Thalia was just a 12 year old that liked uncommon bands and leather clothing. And she was a cute 7 year old who knew the answer to almost anything and could be ticklish yet kill a hellhound at the same time.

But Thalia would miss her. She would miss the way that she tugged on her pant leg when she wanted something. She would miss the way the Goatboy would eat litter off the ground when he was nervous. She would miss the way Luke looked at her.

Luke tried to go. He really did. But he found himself standing right outside of the camp gates, right outside of protection. He just watched her. And he would regret just watching every day for the rest of his life.

She laid there. Brave. She was brave enough to die. And he would make the gods notice that. Luke would make the gods pay for letting her die.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke stood at the edge of the River Styx. _Yes, yes boy. I will give you ruler ship. The gods will pay for what they did to us. For what they did to '_her'. Kronos always edged him on like this.

"Kid, let me show you what's in store for you if you do this," The ghost of Achilles waved his hand.

_"__You're not Luke. I don't know you anymore." A familiar voice he couldn't place whispered. His mind reeled into a picture of him on the ground, beaten and broken. But what should have killed him didn't. He got up. _

_Next, he was on the floor, a knife in his side. He was being burned into ashes, almost incinerated by the feeling. He was dead. _

But if he was immortal how could he die? It didn't matter to him. He was angry. At the gods, at Chiron for acting like everything was ok. He was even angry at Thalia, for dying willingly, for leaving him.

"You're future is a life of eternal punishment kid. That's what this'll get you."

But there's nothing he could show Luke that was deeper than his pride. He was going to fight. He was determined to be remembered as the defeater of the gods.

"Let me" Luke stood up tall "Let me at immortality."

Achilles explained that he would have to think of one spot to keep him anchored to the human world.

So as Luke dove into the Styx, the first memory that came to mind was Thalia. It was winter. Thalia was cuddling into his side because he had built the worst shelter possible. His left side.


End file.
